


【Maylor】夏东海系列之姐姐The Girl Next Door （双xing转，梅姐×花妹，pwp）

by Rhiannon1118



Series: 夏东海系列 [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, 双性转, 姐妹磨逼, 指交, 百合, 破处, 路人暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon1118/pseuds/Rhiannon1118
Summary: 一时兴起搞梅第二弹。配合BGM 享用风味更佳。
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Roger Taylor/Brian May
Series: 夏东海系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465759
Kudos: 22





	【Maylor】夏东海系列之姐姐The Girl Next Door （双xing转，梅姐×花妹，pwp）

那本是礼拜日下午美妙的小憩。

父母不在家，作业已完成，午后两点的骄阳似火，连日的高温预警下社区公园里应该空无一人。

17岁的Brian May无所事事，索性换上吊带睡裙翻身上床，轻薄的窗帘难以遮挡刺眼的阳光，她强迫自己合上眼皮。脚边的摇头风扇开到最高档，金属叶片切割热空气的声音在安静的房间格外恼人，一丝丝温吞的凉意顺着她的小腿掀开裙摆。

痒。

Brian闭着眼睛，薄被下的手在腿根上搔抓，紧绷的皮肤下突出的骨头让她皱着眉轻叹出声。她为自己的身体感到羞耻，这是少女不可告人的心事。

发育期是躁动的种子们萌芽的时节，当其他女孩都如含苞待放的花朵逐渐鲜艳饱满起来的时候，Brian却像棵疯长的草本植物不停抽条长高；荷尔蒙没有赋予她的身体以曼妙的曲线，而是让她柔软的鬈发变得更加卷曲；突出的身高和惹眼的发型让害羞的女孩吸引了太多同龄人好奇的目光，她因而习惯性地驼背，于是胸前的一对小乳房就越发不起眼了。

她不禁开始为明年的毕业舞会而烦恼，她会因太高太瘦而找不到舞伴的，她这株花圃里充当陪衬的青草最终要做朵舞池里无人问津的壁花了。

少女的手漫无目的地在自己的身体上游走，她用敏感的指腹批判着自己的身体，从细瘦的双腿到下凹的小腹，从分明的肋骨到平坦的胸部。一切都无趣得让人毫无探索欲望，她的手指最后只好百无聊赖地在肚脐上方打着圈。

她的某种记忆被突然唤醒，就如熟悉自己的贫瘠，她也熟悉某个人的丰满。丰沛的脂肪在细嫩的皮肤下被体温融化，软烫得像刚出蒸锅的布丁。Brian突然像下定了什么决心一样侧过身，一只手绕到身后探进裙底抚上穿着纯棉内裤的屁股——她浑身上下只有这里有点肉。

Brian开始发挥她写出得奖作文时引以为傲的那种想象力，假装一手握着的是她最好朋友的乳房，这是她身边的羡慕对象，本身就发育得恰到好处，又被前后几任男朋友开发得愈发丰沃。另一只手溜进臀缝间摩擦，感受着私处从干燥到潮湿的全过程。羞耻和内疚让她一直紧闭着眼，仿佛只要看不到，这坏事就不是自己做的。

门铃响起来的时候，Brian才惊觉她的一个指节已经陷进腿间沁着水的肉缝——这太过了，以前从来没做到这一步。

她赶紧提上内裤理好裙子，在床单上蹭干湿漉漉的手指，趿拉着兔子拖鞋飞奔下楼。

是结束了周末约会的Lina。

看得出来她度过了一个不寻常的午后，不然她也不会在约会后来找自己，Lina从来都是个见色忘友的小坏蛋。在她和新认识的男同学头靠头在电影院里看新上映的爆米花电影时，Brian准是在台灯下帮她完成第二天要交的作业。

“梅姐姐。”Lina倚着门框冲Brian短暂地咧嘴一笑，红艳艳的小嘴巴继续飞快地嚼着口香糖，口交后的那股怪味她总是不习惯。

她一边闪身走进Brian的家门，一边不住地抱怨：“今天可真热，胸罩都粘在我奶子上了。”Lina说着，解开扣子从汗湿的身上揭下沾了灰尘的白衬衫。

Brian不安地站在一旁看着Lina的这幅打扮，她不敢想象她邻居家的小妹妹刚才经历了什么，一双长筒袜都抽了丝，裙摆上有潮湿的污渍，袒露在外的胸口有吻痕和擦伤，金色的长卷发凌乱地披在肩头。还有耳环——

“今年的新流行。”Lina无所谓地晃晃自己只剩一边耳环的脑袋，刚才激烈的交缠中另一只可能掉在了草地上。“学校橄榄球队的男生简直是牲口，大热天的就在鸟不拉屎的社区公园。”她简洁地向自己的好友坦白，看了一眼无话可说的高个儿女孩，笑着揶揄道：“你的脸好红哦。”

“……我先上楼给你放水洗澡。”Brian连忙转身跑上楼，担心自己的秘密被机灵的Lina看出来。

一直到Brian忙着翻箱倒柜地在自己的衣橱里寻找适合她娇小朋友的换洗衣物，Lina才拖着酸软的双腿慢吞吞地爬上二楼。她刚刚钻进厨房用Brian的杯子倒了冰镇的柠檬水一饮而尽，嗓子终于不再冒火，下体却仍然灼痛。野合很爽，而她从不考虑后果。

“梅姐姐，”Lina远远地喊她，Brian从抽屉底下揪出一件自己四五年前穿过的连衣裙，又踩着拖鞋跑向还打着赤膊的女孩。

“我刚和我妈妈打了电话，说今晚你要给我辅导物理和数学课，睡在你这儿就不回家了。”Lina边说边冲Brian做了个表示“守口如瓶”的在嘴巴上拉紧拉链的手势。

表里不一的女孩这副放荡的样子的确不适合回家被父母盘问，Brian点了点头表示默认，想着今晚不吃肉的素食主义者又要为了这位常客叫上一份炸鸡外卖。

浴缸里早已放满温水，Brian扶着腿打颤的Lina让她坐进浴缸，自己则蹲在浴缸边，掬了把清水在她蒙尘的金发上。

把栀子花香味的香波打出泡沫，Brian熟练地捧着金发女孩的小脑袋按摩她的头皮。她们从很小开始就时常在对方的家里一起洗澡，年长两岁的女孩总是更体贴，能几下就让她的小妹妹发出猫儿一样舒服的呼噜声。

Lina毫不设防地半眯着眼在浴缸里伸展身体任由Brian清理擦拭，梅姐姐对待这副身体总是比她自己还要温柔。她因为生的漂亮受到不少优待，父母努力呵护她的美貌，男孩子们殷勤地奉承她，其他讨厌的女孩子们无可奈何地暗中嫉妒她，但她早就清楚地感知到，Brian爱她的身体，从头发梢到脚趾尖她都珍视。

就像从来藏不住话的自己也没有说出口过的，她也喜欢Brian纤细优美的身子。

泡沫抹到Lina的胸口上时，Brian有意地避开她被揉红了的乳房，转而去擦拭其他无关痛痒的部位。

“为什么不摸那里？”任性的金发女孩不悦地掀开眼帘，埋在水里的手钻出水面一把抓住高个儿女孩细瘦的手腕，把她的手强摁在自己两乳之间，“那混球在上面留了很多口水，帮我洗掉。”

刚才在床上难堪的幻想又向Brian袭来，她抿着薄薄的嘴唇把Lina柔软的乳肉拢住轻轻揉搓，女孩粉红色的乳头很快地立起来，硬硬地抵在手心里。

Brian绝望地感觉到自己又湿了。

“你们班是不是最近考完期中考了？”Brian试图通过和Lina聊天来转移自己的注意力。

“嗯。”Lina敷衍地哼了一声，挺身晃动着身体在Brian的手里磨蹭自己的乳房。

年长的女孩及时松开手转而拿着莲蓬头清洗她的头发和脊背，无视掉对方冒着火的蓝眼睛。“那你考得怎么样？”

“七十多。”女孩掀起一条腿来自顾自地大力擦洗，无暇的小腿上留下一道道红色的擦痕。

Brian几乎立刻带着歉意去摸她大腿根上的软肉，心疼地发现那里有几处快要消退的牙印。

“那很不错啊。”对于像Lina这样一个缺乏读书天赋又不愿后天努力弥补的学生来说。

女孩笑得狡黠：“我说的是一百二十分制。”

Brian无奈地摇了摇头，那些可爱的小发卷窸窸窣窣地晃动，她拿着莲蓬头开始进行最后的冲洗。

“没洗完！”Lina故意拍着水打湿Brian的睡裙，强烈地抗议，“那里没洗！”

“……那你自己洗吧。”高个儿女孩撑着膝盖站起身，活动着蹲麻了的腿脚。

“里面有东西，我够不着。”Lina拿自己胖胖的手指去勾Brian的长手指。

但她仍在犹豫，她们都长大了，这样做不对，那是底线。

“……还是你嫌我脏？”一向趾高气昂的金发女孩立刻冷下脸，大眼睛紧紧瞪着她的朋友。

Brian立刻后悔自己的反应，并且及时做出了挽救：“你等我去洗个手。”

她回来的时候Lina已经坐在浴缸边缘分开腿把自己弄湿了，Brian清楚地看到女孩的阴户肿胀，两片阴唇堪堪闭合，她用手掌包住她的下体轻轻揉了揉，中指陷进肉缝里来回磨蹭，在确认Lina完全准备好了之前她绝不贸然进入。

最后是等不及的小荡妇抓着她梅姐姐的手指，自己抬起屁股熟练地吞进去。

Brian感受到Lina身体里热乎乎的黏膜和那些光滑的天鹅绒似的皱褶，她猜她自己的阴道应该也是这样。

那些精液经过Brian手指的引流顺着敞开的阴道口再次流出来，心智更成熟的女孩不安地看着那些滴在瓷砖地板上的白浊。

“你按时吃药了吗？”她又想起来生理卫生课上讲过的那些意外怀孕的悲惨案例。“没有一天落下。”Lina向她保证道。

“谢了，梅姐姐。”纵欲野合后被洗干净的金发女孩看上去还是那么天真无邪，她敞开雪白的双臂抱紧她最好的朋友。

Brian也腼腆地回抱住她：“不用谢，我们现在去吃……！”

Lina抱住Brian的下一秒就翻身倒进浴缸里，她们一起跌入水中，这次Brian彻底湿透了，白色睡裙泡了水变成半透明，紧紧贴附在她纤瘦的身体上。

金发女孩立刻用自己软软的嘴唇堵住Brian的惊呼，她在水里灵巧地像条滑溜溜的鱼，翻身把长手长脚的高个儿女孩压在自己的身下，隔着睡裙的布料粗鲁地揉搓她发育不良的小胸脯。

“梅姐姐，”她含着她的下唇在Brian的齿列间呼唤，“是不是从我一进门你就湿了，嗯？你在房间里干什么呢？”

Brian偏头躲过Lina露骨的盘问，羞愤和压在身上不轻的重量让她的半个身体都剧烈地起伏，Lina觉得自己好像坐在一条无助飘零的小船上。

早就尝过苹果滋味的坏女孩轻车熟路地探索好友的身体，小手顺着四角内裤的边缘伸进她的腿缝里，和自己的不一样，梅姐姐那里是毛茸茸的触感——她们有时会互相剃毛，冲着对方敞开双腿，用那种小小的比基尼刮刀。直到有一次Lina不小心失手在Brian的阴唇旁边开了道小口子，伤口不大但是部位太隐私，Brian为此难受了好几天，从此她再也不让Lina给自己刮毛了。

穿过那些蓊蓊郁郁的柔软毛发，Lina迫不及待地让Brian的肉缝夹住自己的手指，像那些男生曾经对她做的那样，快速地抠挖骚弄着，青涩的少女立刻夹紧腿根呻吟出声。

“你又湿了。”Lina坏心眼里蜷起手指用指节按压她湿滑的穴口。

“我掉进水里了。”Brian无力地辩驳着。

“不是浴缸里的水，”Lina残忍地纠正，“是你逼里的水。”

这事没什么的，现在Brian的长腿曲起来把Lina夹住，Lina的两个指尖浅浅地陷进她的穴口，老实保守的年长女孩陷入欲拒还迎的窘境。金发女孩设身处地想了想好朋友现在的处境，她记起自己堪称灾难的第一次，混乱又糊涂，当然还有疼痛，纯粹因为好奇和陌生人草率地来了一次，不是什么值得提起来回味的事情。

可是Brian不会这样，Lina有点替她感到高兴，因为自己有足够的经验，她会把梅姐姐照顾得很好。

“你就当你来了一次月经，和第一天痛经差不多，但是只有几秒。”Lina的手指试探性地进入的时候她这样安慰Brian。事实上这不是她第一次进入她的阴道。Brian发育的晚，是班里最后一个来月经的女孩，毫无预兆的初潮弄脏了她的格子裙，这个从没出过丑的优等生难堪地被困在座位上。课间时小两个年级的Lina跑上楼找她一起上厕所，见状她把自己的外套脱下来围在Brian的腰上遮住那摊血迹。然后她们挤在狭小的厕所隔间，年长的女孩抵着门岔开双腿，而她最好的朋友丝毫不介意地蹲在她腿间，小心翼翼地把一根棉条放进她流血的阴道。

只有女孩知道怎么让女孩快乐，愚蠢的男生们只是误打误撞罢了。

Lina把浴缸里的水放到半干，然后埋头亲吻Brian可爱的下体，她吮吸她的阴蒂，舔开紧闭的阴唇把舌尖探进穴口，于是还是处女的Brian May尖叫着体会到了一次高潮。

Brian May的第一次绝不是被Rogerina强迫的，事实上，是她自己清醒又郑重地把她亲爱的小妹妹搂进怀里，在Lina漂亮的三根手指上献出自己。然后聪慧的学生在她的启蒙老师的指引下找到了快乐的诀窍。

Fin.


End file.
